Unusual circumstances
by SpringTsunami
Summary: Quite the unusual circumstances they have. When Neji is forced to take care of a small child, who should he turn to when he is only a kid himself? His question is quite suddenly answered when he meets his teammates for the first time, and the child decides to not let go of Tenten, and more specifically, her breast. Not ecchi/mature! Just a few awkward hormonal moments!


Hi guys! It's your dear author! I am coming back to fanfiction with a strong passion for writing, and I want all of you to write reviews and suggestions! Who knows, if I really like it I may end up changing the plot a bit! This chapter begins a little slow, and it doesn't have much to do with the plot! Thank you for checking out my fanfiction!

DISCLAIMER: For one, I do not own Naruto. Also I would like to say that I do believe that female and male ninja posses the same power, but this fanfic centers around TenTen being a more feminine character which may cause her to seem weaker than the other characters.

This was a very special day for Tenten. She had just graduated from the academy, coming one step closer to her goal of being a great kunoichi. She wondered who her sensei would be, anticipating meeting him the next day. Who would be on her team? Sensei had kept it a secret, telling them it would be a surprise. Opening her door she stepped into her small and empty home. It was located in one of the nicer areas of Konoha, with a tiny yard full of beautiful flowers that Tenten loved to grow. The house consisted of a small living room with simple yet clean furniture, with a small kitchen in the corner that Tenten used often. A white wall separated Tenten's room from the living room, her bathroom splitting her room in half. The home was very small and simple but Tenten was very thankful for it, knowing that many others had it much worse.

She stepped into her living room, heading straight to her kitchen to begin preparing her lunch for the next day. As she had gotten home early that day, it being a half day at school, she decided to make a more elaborate lunch for her first day of training. She enjoyed cooking and was happy to admit that she was good at it. Tenten thought everyone should have some knowledge of the home sciences as it was a very important factor in people's life. She excelled at these practices however as she had had to live alone for the majority of her life. After an hour she finished preparing her food. Tired from her activity, Tenten entered her room to polish her weapons. She wanted to be on her top game for her first day. And she loved weapons.

It was quite a calming activity, polishing her weapons. She sharpened the tips, neatly packing them into a small bag. Looking out of the window, she noticed that it had become dark outside. She waded into her room seeking out her TV and dinner that she had prepared earlier. Laying down on her couch she took her remote to switch to her favorite channel. She had always enjoyed watching action and comedy shows. After a few episodes Tenten decided that it was probably time to go to bed. Changing into her pajamas she climbed into bed and shut her eyes, excited for the day where she would become a powerful ninja.

The next morning when Tenten woke up she slowly walked over to her small cupboard, pulling out a clean change of clothing that she had kept polished for this particular day. Looking into her mirror of her bathroom she washed her face and brushed her teeth, putting her hair up into two very neat buns that she had perfected over the years. Staring into the mirror she checked to see if she looked alright, nodding when she had finished. Tying on her Hitai-ate she walked to grab all of her weapons. Heading to the kitchen she ate her breakfast quickly, grabbing her lunch and packing it into her bag. Looking into her mirror she inspected herself one more time, glancing down her pink shirt to her green pants to her blue sandals. Once she was satisfied she opened the door to her home, taking a small watering can and watering her plants before she left. Wanting to be early she began to quickly walk to the academy. Once she arrived she pulled out a piece of paper that had a room number on it, room 3. Upon entering the room she realized that she was the first one there. Sitting down on a bench in the room she waited patiently, not wanting to take anything out. Only moments later her classmate, Rock Lee, entered the room. She smiled at him. She knew that he was a kind boy if not a bit loud.

"Well hello Tenten!" Rock Lee said, his voice loud and high, if not a bit raspy.

"Oh, hey Lee." Tenten responded.

"I am happy to see you so early and enthusiastic!" Lee said loudly. "It truly is the fountain of youth, as Gai sensei says!" He added.

"Wait what? You know our sensei?" Tenten questioned.

"Yes I do! He came to me one day and taught me the meaning of life!" Lee yelled, clenching his fist in a victory stance.

 _Oh no… if he's anything like Lee…_ Tenten began to think, imagining a loud and slightly… special sensei.

Looking at her watch Tenten saw the time, noticing that it was only 3 minutes before they were all supposed to be there.

Just when her clock hit nine the door opened, revealing their third team mate. And… fourth? Tenten looked down to see a little boy, five at the oldest, holding the handmate of none other than Neji Hyuga, an undeniably handsome young man of 13. He was a prodigy in his class, worshipped by almost every girl. And although Tenten was not a crazy fangirl who gushed after him, she could not deny that he was attractive. Right now, however, he looked quite pissed. Tenten couldn't tell however if this was just his normal face, or if he had a resting beach face.

Walking to Tenten he sat down, putting the little boy between him and her.

Huge mistake.

Almost immediately the boy reached over and grabbed Tenten's chest, burying his face in her undeniably large breast. Tenten's eyes widened, feeling the little boy snuggle deeper into her cleavage. Her face went bright red. Lifting her arms she tried to pry him off. At this point Neji's face had gone from it's either pissed or normal state to a very horrified look. Lee had spit out all of his energy drink, sputtering nonsense and his eyes the size of baseballs. Neji reached over and grabbed the young boy, yanking him off of Tenten.

But the boy wouldn't budge. He grabbed onto tenten's shirt, digging his fingers deep into her breast. Neji's sudden pull causing Tenten to lurch forward.

After several moments of Neji tugging the young boy he finally let go of Tenten. All three of them blushing, Ranging from Tenten's tomato face to Neji's pink cheeks, they spent the next few minutes in complete silence. And their sensei was late.

"I'm sorry" Tenten heard Neji say quietly.

"No… well… it's, it's fine." Tenten replied, stammering uncontrollably.

"The boy," the Hyuga paused for a second before continuing, "he doesn't have a mother, and he tries to find that comfort in others. I believe when he noticed your…" he paused once again, looking down at Tenten's chest. "It reminded him of his mother." He repeated.

Tenten went another shade of red completely, but she didn't respond.

The awkwardness was thankfully broken by a puff of smoke which revealed their sensei. A ridiculous looking character with caterpillars for eyebrows sporting bright green spandex.

"Well hello there! My name is Gai sensei! I will be your sensei from now on and I shall guide you through the magnificent wonders of youth!"

Sorry that was so horrible! I wrote this chapter very quickly! I promise it will be better next time!

If you enjoy the plot, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Maybe a suggestion or really anything, as long as it isn't mean! It will really encourage me to do better, thank you,

your author!


End file.
